Happy Freakin' Valentines
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: Parents Charlie and Victoria Casey get the chance to go on a vacation for Valentines Day thanks to Victoria's sister Amelia. Romantic? Yes. Racy? Maybe. Something else entirely? Oooohhh yes. Rated T for precations and some adult humor...possibly...maybe...don't judge me. Charlie and Victoria belong to Britt.S.Walker
1. Chapter 1

Valentines day fanfic for no reason whatsoever involving Victoria and Charlie, who are both original characters of TMNTdisneyfan2013-used with permission.

Anything to Disney to Disney, anything to TMNTdisneyfan2013 to TMNTdisneyfan2013.

And please note that Victoria has this odd, deep and elegant yet sometimes slangy- it's hard to describe- accent. So if you see her talking and some simple words are spelt odd or something it isn't my inablity to spell it's her accent. Seriously it's weird but awesome- just think of that one chick off of My Fair Lady and make it sound really freaking elegant and crap.

* * *

Victoria plopped down on the couch, face flushed and wild curly hair crazier than normal. She tucked a chesnut brown lock behind one ear and removed her dangly silver earrings before getting up once again and checking on her sleeping children out of habit. Her three five year olds- Karoline, who was better known by Poppy, Elinor and Frances-who were all snoozing soundly. She then went to the nursery and checked up on the snoozing one month year old Radie, the only boy in the house beside his father, Charles Casey.

She was relieved to find them all out as they could get and went back to the couch. She popped her back, picked at her nails and then took out a load of paperwork and began doing it. The 45 year old had been stuck in her confounded home for the last seven months. First her pregnantcy, and now Radie. Due to her Navy occupation she had a year off. She still did the paperwork though. The workaholic needed something that didn't remind her of baby powder and hair ribbons.

Around 11 o'clock she put down her quill and returned it and her paper and ink pot to her office and rubbed her eyes. She then went to the kitchen and made some lavender tea. She'd just put a dollup of honey in each mug when she heard the door quietly open and close and then the loud thump of her husband's briefcase being dropped on the floor.

"Right oun time." She sighed slightly and then exited the kitchen and found the handsome charmer sitting on the couch, staring at the coffee table with tired eyes, his waist length straight hair let down from it's usual pony tail. His green eyes, which usually shined with a joyful light, were dull and rather lifeless.

"Hey Chichi." Victoria called to rouse him from his trance, setting the tea in front of him.

Both his eyebrows raised and he looked up, grinning his signature charming grin immediately. He always had a smile for her, even on the days he'd rather not breath.

"Tori!"

She loved seeing him light up like that. She sat next to him, immediately recieving a deep and rather desprate kiss from Charlie. He pulled back and smiled at her, taking the tea and then kissing her temple in wordless thanks.

"There's honey in it." She mentioned, sipping her own.

"Mmmmmm," Charlie finished half his huge mug in two gulps before leaning back, looking more relaxed, and putting an arm around Victoria's shoulders.

"How's mah baby?" He turned his head to her, rubbing the nape of her neck lightly with his thumb.

"She's the usual." She gave him a tight lipped smile.

Charlie knew her too well. Victoria loved him and their children more than anything, he knew that. He loved her and the children more than anything. But this wasn't for her; staying home and taking care of them all the time. That wasn't Victoria at all. She was a restless soul who craved to do something "usful". She was the Fleet Admiral of Her Magesty's Royal Navy. No one even knew they were married. She loved to bully and tease all of her employees and co-workers. Let them think she was some cold and cruel bitch- which she kind of was if you pissed her off but that was beside the point. He could see in her turquoise eyes that she was in a sort of strained pain.

"I'm sorry honey." He sighed and rubbed behind her ear, earning a small purr.

"Nouw, nouw I'm fine, really." Her tone was firm as she drew herself up higher and put a hand on his cheek. "Though you aure a completely diffurunt stor-e."

Charlie turned his head away. Victoria took his chin and made him look at her. "Chaleh. You've been staying latur and latur..."

"Hon we need whatever money we can get!" Charlie looked her straight in the eye.

"We aure doing fine!"

"We're ten thousend in the hole Tori!" Charlie retorted, getting to his feet and walking to the window, staring out at the rainy night.

"Nout any lounger Chaleh!" Victoria got up as well, still holding her almost empty mug.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and looked at his wife of almost five years. "Purty girl say what?"

Victoria couldn't help but laugh some. "Ameliuh, louve. She payed it all."

Charlie raised both eyebrows. "Bu-wha- why?!"

Victoria put a hand on his shoulder, looking up at him. "Honey, I...told her about it aund she just up and did it...you know her aund Delbert 'ave plenty."

"So you just accepted it?"

"Oh hell no. She didn't give me a choice Chaleh..."

Charlie just nodded and chuckled. Amelia Doppler was Victoria's sister, Victoria being 10 years older. Due to her husband's paycheck they had more than they needed or could use. Victoria's monthly paycheck from being Fleet Admiral was an amazing amount, but currantly she was not _allowed _to work, therefore she didn't get payed and they were living in a house- on land she owned mind you- with high bills on a teachers salary. Victoria was a land lady of over 50 properties, but few of those were rented out currantly. They'd gone deeper and deeper over the months. Their savings was rather low now as well.

"Aund...she didn't just...do thaut either louve."

Charlie now looked curious, to which Victoria took out a wad of cash and a broshure to a resort. "She booked us at sum resourt for a few days for...Valentines...The cash is for wotever else we'd do while thare..."

Charlie now stood there in shock, moving his mouth open and closed without sound coming out. Victoira stood there patiently. Finally all he could get out is, "you're wearing that bikini, right?"

Victoria grinned mischiviously and then jumped and body hugged Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. :D**

**Charlie and Victoira- TMNTdisneyfan2013**

**Anything TP-Disney**

**Do not steal any of this shizz.**

* * *

A number of days later Victoria and Charlie stood in front of Victoria's cherry red 1954 Mustang Convertable hugging their children and giving the last precautions to Charlie's mother, Sadie.

"Mama, 'member they're in bed by 8, no exceptions." Charlie repeated for what must have been the millionth time while Victoria fiddled with Poppy's hair.

Being mute, Sadie just nodded while adjusting Radie on her hip and then tucking a lock of greying black hair behind her ear and gave him a smile that said "don't worry" and hugged him.

Finally they finished their goodbyes and got into the car, Victoria at the wheel. They waved as they drove away and then both breathed in relief when the family was out of sight.

"We have four days to ourselves." Charlie breathed, flopping back on the seat.

"Aund it is sumwhere that dousen't rain evaree day." Victoria added, looking at the wet asphalt as they drove.

"What do you think we should do first?" Charlie questioned, taking out his iPhone and checking his Facebook.

"Wehl...I doun't know. Go to the beach I guss." Victoria shrugged slightly and looked over at him. "Why nout Google it on your phone?"

"Good idea!" Charlie nodded and did so. He was still doing this when Victoria pulled up at the space transport.

When he noticed this he put his phone in his pocket and got out, taking his bags while Victoria got hers. One of the things he admired about the woman was that, despite her rather fashionista ways, she still managed to have one suitcase while he carried two. They both then walked to the entrance of the transport, where their bags were taken to the baggage section and they were led to their seats in first class. Victoria pulled out Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and began reading while Charlie went back to his iPhone searching.

About an hour later Charlie, for once, put away his phone. Victoria remained reading her book until Charlie put his hand on hers, getting her attention.

"I think one of the first things we should do is go to the beach." He suggested.

"Oh really?" Victoria smirked. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I like the beach." Charlie said innocently.

"The beach my ass." Victoria rolled her eyes and went back to her book. "You jus' wunt to see the girls in those bikinis."

"Well I want to see one girl in a bikini." Charlie grinned.

"Uh huh. Right. Who is she?" Victoria looked up from the side at him, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

"She's the purty brunette readin' bout the kid with glasses."

That earned him a whack upside the head with said book. "It's Harry Potter!"

Charlie rubbed his head. "Yeah, yeah I know, I know. God woman."

Victoria sighed slightly and hugged him. "Soree. Heh heh."

"Mhm, mhm, you're lucky you're cute."

* * *

Several Hours Later.

* * *

"Ok, this is your room." The bellboy smiled at Victoria and Charlie before sliding the keycard through it's slot and opening the door to room 305.

Inside it was beyond spacious. It had a large balcony that overlooked the beach, a kingsized bed, minibar, jacuzzie, flatscreen TV and other acomadations that made the couple refrain from gasping.

"I hope it accomadates your needs, Mr. and Mrs. Casey." The bellhop said while handing the keycard to Charlie, who nodded.

"Oh yeah it's great, thanks." Charlie smiled and then took out a tip from his wallet and handed it to the bellboy, who smield and thanked them before going to the door, turning to them with his hand on the knob.

"Enjoy your stay at Hekele Resort!" He flashed a smile and then left.

Victoria immediately began unpacking as it was a little bug of hers to leave clothing sitting in a suitcase when there is a perfectly good dresser or closet in the vincity. Charlie, knowing he couldn't distrupt her, did the same, getting done before she and wandering around the room.

"This place is great."

"It is wunderful, isn't it?" Victoria's voice was that of a somewhat musing one.

Charlie continued to examine the colors, which were calm yet happy, of the room until finally he heard the dresser drawer close and a cool breeze engulf him. He turned and found that Victoria had opened the balcony doors wide open and was now standing out there, leaning over the edge and staring out at the ocean in the late afternoon light of the Hawii sun.

He quietly walked until her was right behind her and then threw his arms around her in a surprise bearhug, getting a surprised squeal that was quickly followed by several giggles.

"Chaleh!" She turned her head and looked up at him, grinning like a schoolgirl. Charlie kissed her deeply, not parting for a good minute, and then kissing her again and holding her close, resting his chin on her head. Victoria sighed contently and enjoyed a quiet moment with her husband; something they didn't get too often back home.

After awhile Charlie began rubbing Victoria's hips, getting a purr. "We're in Hawii, at a resort, free of the kids. What the hell are we supposed to do?"

Victoria chuckled and looked at her watch. "Wehl it's...two o'clock...waunt to go to the beach?"

Charlie looked at her and then nodded. "We can go to that barbeque the sign was advertising for guests later too."

Victoria nodded and broke away from his grasp and went to the dresser. "I'll just get my bathing suit on..."

"Bikini?" Charlie perked his ears.

"Yes Chaleh the bikini."

"Yay!" Charlie clapped childishly and kissed her. She just chuckled.

"Aure you already wauring your shorts?"

"Hmm, no I just wear Hawiian print pants every day."

"Chaleh...I wudn't be surprised if ye did."

Charlie rolled his eyes and grabbed his sunglasses. "I'll go find us a spot while you get dressed?"

Victoria nodded, still sifting through her clothes. "Sounds great louve."

Charlie nodded, kissed her cheek, and walked out with his sunglasses on holding two towels. He and Victoria had already applied sunscreen awhile ago.

He walked to the elevator and entered with a pretty young woman.

"Hey handsome!" She smiled flirtily.

"I'm married."

"Gawd damn it."

Charlie chuckled and shook his head as the elevator began it's long trip down from the 16th story. Charlie was used to women, young and old, hitting on him in any sort of manner. In fact almost all his female students grades were usually rather low- and he was teh ammunitions and firearms teacher- because they spent too much time fantasizing of him. Despite this he remained loyal to his wife- as he had to his wife before her- and she did the same (she was a hellava looker herself).

Charlie walked out of the hotel and down the short paved walk to the beach, where a dozen or so other guests were swimming or playing water sports, sunbathing and chatting and other activities. He found a shady and somewhat secluded spot by a couple of low palms and set up the towels there. He then got up and went out and stood in the sun, just to make sure Victoria could spot him.

That she did when she tapped his shoulder a few moments later. He turned and let his mouth drop. She was wearing a low cut dark green bikini stripped with darker and lighter greens that quite frankly didn't leave too much to the imagenation. Ignoring the fact that other men on the beach had stopped to stare, he smiled and took her hand, leading her to their spot.

"Surprised?" She gave him a teasing grin and kissed him.

"Very." Charlie grinned his charming grin. When he said bikini, he thought she'd bring the one that simply amplituted her "badonkadonk". Nope.

"Wull if anywon dies while were here, you didn't 'ere anything." She winked and chuckled.

Charlie nodded with a smirk and then looked out at the ocean. "It's clear as day, the water."

"Aye it 'tis." Victoria agreed.

"Wanna go for a swim?"

"Hell yes."

Victoria always was one for a swim-even on a cold and rainy day. She jumped to her feet, dragging Charlie to his and then running off to the water and plunging head first into it. Charlie laughed and followed her, doing a cannonball that landed him right next to Victoria, who decided right then to shake herself.

"Hey!" Charlie attempted to shield his face, and failed.

Victoria grinned and then dunked him in the water and swam in the other direction. Charlie chased her, avoiding other tourists. Victoria got up and began sloppily running, only to have Charlie grab her leg and trip her. She faceplanted the sand and was pulled up by Charlie, who was laughing.

Victoria spat sand out of her mouth and rinsed with the sea water, which she spit in his face. "That wusn't funneh Chaleh!"

Charlie blinked. "Well sorry Miz. Fluffy Fur."

"Fluffy fur!" She exclaimed and then shoved him down and tried to swim out farther into sea. Charlie just grabbed her leg and pulled her back, tickling her stomach mercilessly.

"Nu- nu CHALEH- NU S-STAHP IT CHALEH!" She struggled madly, trying to shove him away. Charlie just laughed and kept tickling her.

"Who's your favorite cat?"

"Buddy." She said, referring to their tabby back home.

"Whooooo's yer favorite cat m'darlin'?"

"Stahp t-tickling m-me!"

"I'm waiting for an answeerrr." Charlie taunted in a singsong voice, still tickling her while going deeper into the water, stopping at the ledge right before the coral reef.

"Once more, who's you're favorite cat?"

Victoria gasped for air and looked at him. "CHALEH!"

He stopped immediately. "There ya go!"

Victoria wrenched herself away from him and smacked his chest, leaving a red mark. She then turned to the side and grumpily swam away. Charlie knew he'd gone to far and looked out at the sun. By his shadow on the water he figured it was reaching around five o'clock. He watched Victoria make it all the way out of the water and back onto the beach, where she flipped off a couple innocent bystanders and kicked some sand into the air in the form of a miniture adult tempter tantrum. She stomped back to their towels and picked up hers, drying herself off and shaking the sand from her damp fur before setting the towel back on the ground and laying on her belly, glaring behind her shoulder at Charlie and then laying her head on her hands and staring off to the right.

Charlie sighed deeply and then allowed himself to float on his back, closing his eyes. He then began to idly swim under water, avoiding the reef because he knew coral was a bitch to get cut by- much like his wife.

A good hour later he figured he'd given her enough time to cool off and could see the sun had started to go down. Should be dark by seven thirty, he thought. He swam back to shore, shook himself and looked at the last few people lounging around the beach and then walked over to Victoria. He dried himself off and then sat down on the towel and looked at her before sighing. She'd fallen asleep.

He waited for himself to become completely dry, by which time it was sunset. He shook her for a few minutes and she finally woke up.

"W...Wot the..." She blinked awake and drowsily sat up, yawning and then saw him and folded her ears. "...Hi Chichi."

"Hello Tori." Charlie said with the slightest tinge of coolness. "I'm-"

"I'm soree Chaleh...really I over reacted." She looked down in shame at the sand, drawing circles with her long nails.

"I went to far on the tickling, so I'm sorry too." Charlie shrugged some and they both looked at each other and then smiled. Sharing a quick kiss, they sinonomously decided to fold up their beach towels and head back to the hotel. They held hands as they walked, getting jelous looks from men and women. They reached their hotel room and looked down at the pool- yes a damn pool at a beach side resort- to see the beginnings of the barbeque.

"Shall we go?" Victoria asked curiously.

Charlie nodded quickly, "they've got free food."

"Ooooh free food." Victoria looked rather happy about it and looked at herself in the mirror. She decided to take a tie on skirt she'd brought for this reason and put it on, leaving on her swimsuit underneath. Charlie...he put on a shirt.

They both went barefoot to the elevator and traveled down once again, going through the lobby and then down the hall to the entrance to the outdoor pool. Charlie opened the door for Victoria and she walked out, stopping and looking around at the decorations and the waitresses dressed as hula girls; several people were already there chatting and eating, some swimming. A yound man was dressed like an Islander and throwing around sticks lit on fire. Charlie joined her side and looked around, finally summoning a "wow".

Victoria nodded as if to say "Wow is right!" and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bar.


End file.
